Auf der Flucht
by Dragonies
Summary: Ron ist geflohen. Zusammen mit seiner großen Liebe. Seiner Schwester. Geflohen vor Unverständniss, Ekel und vor allem Trennung. Denn sie wollen zusammenbleiben, egal was passiert. Momentan One-Shot, aber vielleicht auch Fortsetzung!


**Disclaimer:** Die Personen gehören J.K:Rowling, unser aller Göttin und das Lied zu Subway to Sally( „Auf der Flucht"). Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und auch sonst nichts.

**Rating:** P-13

**Pairing:** Ginevra/Ronald Weasley

**A/N:** Diese FF entstand, nachdem ich die wunderbaren Werke von AnnaMoonlight(Bruderherz, Schwesterchen, Blutschande, Verraten),Leaky Cauldron anno1985( Tiefblaue Augen, Spiegel unserer Seele), Nimbus2000(Diese Nacht) und original-kp(Geschwisterliebe) gelesen hatte. It´s all 4 you, Dudes....Hey, maybe gibt's ne Fortsetzung...hab da schon ein paar Ideen, aber vielleicht wollt ihr ja was dazu sagen...

Viel Spaß mit:

_**Auf der Flucht**_

_Ich habe keinen Namen,  
bin ein fremdes Kind.  
Ich weiss nicht mehr woher wir kamen,  
nicht wo wir morgen sind._  
  
Wir sind geflohen. Vor so langer Zeit. In eine fremde Stadt. Ein fremdes Land. Einen fremden Kontinent. Montreal. Kanada. Amerika. So fern. Und doch gefährlich Nah. Nur um wir zu sein. Und nicht die zwei Menschen, die wir vorher waren. Die wir vorher spielten. Denn nie konnten wir Wir sein. Nicht du Du. Nicht ich Ich. Und nun sind wir auf der Flucht, um unserem alten Leben zu entkommen. Unserer Familie. Unseren Freunden. Unserer Gesellschaft.

_Es hängt an meinen Kleidern,  
noch der Geruch von Blut.  
Zwanzig Waffengänge,  
rollten über Hab und Gut._

Wir mussten uns frei kämpfen. Egal mit welchen Folgen. Sie wollten uns nicht gehen lassen. Nicht zusammen. Sie wollten uns trennen. Doch sind wir ihnen entwischt. Konnten fliehen. Und leben nun ein neues Leben. Wir mussten verletzten, gar töten. Doch ist uns das egal. Hauptsache wir haben uns. Ich dich. Du mich. Wir uns.  
  
_Ob ich stumm bleib oder aufschrei,  
keiner nimmt die Angst mir fort.  
Als ein Fremder in der Fremde,  
bin ich lieber hier als dort._  
  
Wie sehr hatten wir versucht, unsere Beziehung zu verstecken. Schließlich war es eklig. Gar pervers. Für die anderen. Denn wir sind Bruder und Schwester. Schwester und Bruder. Und lieben uns. Nicht nur mit dem Herzen. Sondern auch mit dem Körper. Der Seele.

Manchmal frage ich mich, was wäre, wenn unsere neuen Freunde wüssten, dass wir Schwester und Bruder sind. Würden sie dann genauso handeln? Und versuchen uns auseinander zu reißen, zu trennen? Oder würden sie uns verstehen? Uns so sehen, wie wir sind? Ein glückliches Paar.

_Ob ich stumm bleib oder schrei,  
ich bin fremd an diesem Ort.  
Ob ich stumm bleib oder schrei,  
keiner nimmt die Angst mir fort.  
_

Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass sie uns finden. Und uns doch auseinander reißen. Doch dann nimmst du mich in den Arm. Streichst mir durchs Gesicht, die Tränen fort. Und blickst mich mit einer solchen Zuneigung an, dass es schon fast weh tut. Und dann kann ich dich einfach nur küssen. Möchte alles vergessen. Was vor uns war. Und noch kommen wird. Denn nur eins zählt. Das wir für immer zusammen sind.  
  
_Doch der Winter ist hier kälter,  
lauter ist der Krähenschrei.  
Ein zu Hause - keine Heimat,  
fremde Menschen gehn vorbei._

Ich habe oft an Harry zurückgedacht. An meinen besten Freund. Deine erste große Liebe. Anfangs habe ich es toleriert, dass du ihm hinterher liefst und nur ihn beachtetes. Doch mit der Zeit wurde ich eifersüchtig. Anfangs wusste ich nicht wieso. Doch mit der Zeit wurde es mir klarer.

_Ich hatte mich in dich verliebt._

Ich wusste, dass es sinnlos war und so versuchte ich mich abzulenken. Mit anderen Mädchen. Vielen Mädchen. Doch musste ich immer an dich denken, wenn ich mit ihnen schlief. Einmal erwischte ich mich dabei, deinen Namen zu stöhnen. Und am Ende meines letzten Schuljahres konnte ich mich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Du sahst einfach zu wunderbar aus.  
  
_Ich seh keinem in die Augen,  
fremd bin ich an diesem Ort.  
Trag die Last in meiner Seele  
und ging gerne wieder fort._

Manchmal denke ich an Hermione zurück. Meine beste Freundin. Dein Feindbild. Du hast mir gestanden, eifersüchtig auf sie gewesen zu sein. Besonders, als sie und ich ein Paar gewesen waren. Doch trennte ich mich wegen dir von ihr. Was die beiden jetzt wohl von uns denken? Haben sie es gewusst, geahnt? Ich weiß es nicht.

Ich würde gerne wieder mit ihnen reden. So wie früher mit ihnen Zeit verbringen. Doch unter diesen Umständen ist es unmöglich. Vielleicht später. Irgendwann, wenn die Wogen geglättet und alle Aufruhr verraucht. Ja, vielleicht dann werde ich ihnen schreiben. Ihnen alles erklären. Doch bis dahin bleibe ich bei dir.  
  
_Ob ich stumm bleib oder schrei ... _

Ich liebe dich.

...tbc....


End file.
